


Standardowy dzień szkolny

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [2]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, chce mi się spać, chcieliście to macie, no real plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Nikt nie wie dokładnie kiedy to się zaczęło, prawdopodobnie w przedszkolu, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia. Poznali się wcześnie, tylko to ma znaczenie. Znali się prawie całe życie, byli ze sobą bardziej zżyci niż z własnymi rodzinami. Byli braćmi, aż do końca.Jak zaczął się koniec wie każdy, a zaczął się bardzo wcześnie. Zaczęło się od Samaela. Sam miał dziewczynę, dziewczyna pomysły, i stamtąd poszło już z górki.Ale może zacznijmy trochę wcześniej...





	Standardowy dzień szkolny

** _13 Marca_ **

** _Przerwa na lunch_ **

_ Michał się zbłaźnił przed trenerem. Nie powiem że jest mi z tego powodu strasznie przykro, debil rozbił sobie nos. Teraz we dwóch łażą z Lucem z lodem na twarzy. Do końca zajęć zostały obydwa języki, biologia i fizyka. _

_ Z ciekawszych wydarzeń: jaśnie szanowny pan wicedyrektor (proteza jego mać) znowu zwołuje apel. Trzeci w tym tygodniu. Gabriel twierdzi, że z taką tendencją za około półtora tygodnia będziemy mieć apel codziennie. Postawiłem dwie duchy twierdząc, że góra tydzień. Niesą- _

-Razjel co ty tak piszesz w tym pamiętniku?

-To nie jest pamiętnik!

-Jak nie? Piszesz w tym jak trzynastolatka o swoim ukochanym. Pamiętnik jak nic.

-Dziennik. To jest dziennik. Ale z twoim ilorazem inteligencji i tak nie zobaczysz różnicy. Wracaj do roztrzaskiwania sobie twarzy na sali gimnastycznej, to ci przynajmniej wychodzi. 

Michał spojrzał na niego spod byka i odruchowo przyłożył paczkę z lodem do swojego nosa.

-Nie wymądrzaj się tak. Śmieję się tylko przecież. 

-Bardzo śmieszne… Czuję się tak rozśmieszony, że zaraz dostaniesz dziennikiem w ten głupi łeb. 

-Pięć minut mnie nie ma. Zachowujcie się jak ludzie.- Gabriel położył przed sobą tacę z jedzeniem- Gdzie jest ostatnia cholera?

-Ale masz na myśli Lampkę czy Ryżego? 

-Obojętnie, może być ten i ten. Gdzie są? Dopiero co tu byli?

-A widzisz Gabrysiu…- Zaczął Michał z szelmowskim uśmiechem- Nasz ukochany przyjaciel jest w swoim naturalnym środowisku.

-On ma na myśli, że Sam się obraził, siedzi w koszu na śmieci i nie chce wyleźć.

-A Lampuś kochany tłumaczy się, żeby go na lekcji nie zjadła za ten referat.

-Czyli jednak go oddał? Odbiło mu? Przecież Pistis wytrze nim podłogę za to co tam po wypisywał. 

-No właśnie chyba nim wyciera, bo trochę już go nie ma. 

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Gabriel smętnie spojrzał na tacę z jedzeniem, wrzucił kanapkę plecaka a resztę do kosza. Razjel zamknął swój dziennik i założył torbę na ramię. Ruszyli we trójkę na lekcję, po drodze wyciągając siłą Samaela z kosza na śmieci. 

W sali Lampka już siedział w swoim ulubionym miejscu, zza biurka mgr. Pistis spoglądała na niego z wyższością. Michał zajął swoje miejsce obok niego. Samael szybko pomknął do ostatniej ławki. Gabriel z Razjelem nie mieli takiego szczęścia, dotarli do klasy ostatni i została tylko ławka tuż przed biurkiem Pistis. Zapowiadała się świetna lekcja.

***

** _13 Marca _ **

** _Biologia_ **

_ Nie dość, że połowa z nas ma inne lekcje, to znowu nas rozsadzili. Przecież nie rozmawiamy aż tak dużo. _

_ Rafał patrzy na mnie z drugiego końca sali _ _ tymi oczami _ _ , ja wiem co się za chwile stanie… _

** _Przerwa po biologii_ **

_ Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, dziękuję każdemu bóstwu jakie raczy słuchać, za to że nas rozdzielili po różnych klasach. Michał by zaczął ryczeć ze śmiechu i by całą scenę zepsuł. A scena była piękna. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby Rafał tak długo przeciągał “a” w “ale prOSZĘ PANI”. Za każdym razem jak o tym myślę to nie mogę oddychać. _

-Raz, ale jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest?

-Tak, zupełnie pewien.

-Oczy ci ciągle łzawią.

-Nic mi nie jest.

-Razjel co ci jest?

-Michał ty się nie interesuj.

-Rafał, co oni mu zrobili na tej biologii?

-Pojęcia nie mam. On tak prawie od początku.

***

Po biologii mieli się spotkać w bibliotece. Lampka już na nich czekał, kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia właśnie zaczynał się kiwać na tylnych nogach krzesła.

-Panowie i panowie- zaczął- plan “w niebyt z fizyką” wchodzi właśnie w fazę drugą. 

-O czym ty kurwa mówisz?

-W czasie kiedy wy mieliście biolę, ja miałem zastępstwo z matmy. I wyobraźcie sobie przysiadł się do mnie Daimon. Powiedział mi on, te pamiętne słowa “Wkurwiliśmy z Kamaelem fizyczkę”. Gabryś, ty wiesz jaka ona jest. Chodźcie z nią pogadać, klasa nas na rękach będzie nosić. 

-Ej my po fizyce mamy jeszcze trening- przypomniał mu Michał

-Oj tam. Okienko sobie zrobimy. Nie dajcie się prosić. Co to dla nas. 

-W sumie- zaśmiał się Samael- myśmy z Lils mieli iść do kina, wcześniej wyjść nie zaszkodzi…

-Proteza nas nie puści- stwierdził sucho Gabriel- zobaczy, że wychodzimy zamiast być na fizyce, nie dość, że my będziemy mieć opieprz, to fizyczka też po łbie dostanie. 

-Ale, jak ona całą klasę puści… To on nie będzie miał nic do gadania. 

-Lampka to się w życiu nie uda.

-A założysz się? Ja ci udowodnię, że się uda. Po piętach mnie będziesz całował.

-Zostaw sobie te swoje pięty. Ale dobra, niech ci będzie. Idziemy ugadać fizyczkę.

***

** _13 Marca_ **

** _Teoretycznie fizyka_ **

_ Siedzimy sobie przy gofrach. W oddali Michał z Lampką robią pompki. Daimon ma na nosie bitą śmietanę, Kamael ma ją z jakiegoś powodu we włosach. _

_ Prawie wszystko jest w porządku. Nawet chwilami mi się udaje zapomnieć o jutrzejszej kartkówce z matmy. _

_ Przy stoliku stojącym tuż obok naszego, siedzą trzy dziewczyny i głośno komentują aparycję naszych trenujących przyjaciół, Gabriel uruchomił w telefonie dyktafon. Twierdzi, że będzie ich szantażował. _

_ Samael jednak nie poszedł randkować z tą swoją… Siedzi z nami i się focha. “Lilcia musi się uczyć” Wszyscy wiemy jak ta jędza się uczy, ten rudy idiota jest po prostu ślepy. _

_ Z ciekawych wiadomości: Gabriel wziął gofra z tęczową posypką. _

_ Dzień udany. _


End file.
